


Of All the Sweetest Things

by warmommy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Sansa's first kiss and the first time you make her come.





	1. Chapter 1

You saw her first, saw the red of her hair in such stark contrast to her elaborate blue garb. Margaery’s influence, no doubt, especially with the slices in the sides, exposing smooth, soft, pale as milk flesh…

You shook yourself off mentally and waited for the right moment to approach the future Lady of Highgarden in your white swan dress and mask. Her smile made your thighs tremble. It was so easy, for Sansa.

“My Lady,” you whispered, leading her away with wicked smiles. The sounds of her slippered feet skipping against the paving stones grew faster and faster the further you got from the location of the party, out into the gardens of the night. When at last you were in the labyrinthine hedges and seated at your favourite bench for meeting, you pulled the small satchel from the plumed sleeve of your dress. 

“Y/N, remove that mask, at once!” Sansa said through breathless giggles, whispered through a smile.

You winked at her and carefully did so. “For you, Lady Sansa. Now, look and see what I’ve spirited away for us two. Honey cinnamon toffees for me…” You grinned at her, placing one on your tongue and giving a pleasured moan. “And for you…”

She gasped. “Lemon cakes?”

“Not simply lemon cakes, my sweet,” you said deviously, hand on her arm. “Lemon cakes filled with cream fluff and seeds of the poppy. Supposedly  _divine_.”

Her soft blue eyes widened, her eyelashes, darkened with lacquer from Dorne, batted like a butterfly’s wings. “You won’t have one, Y/N? You’ve saved them all for me?”

You winked at her, smiled, nose wrinkled. “I got what I was after, Sass.”

“Oh, that dreadful nickname,” she said absently. Her hair, long, still so luminously red, even here in the dark, touched your exposed shoulder as she leaned closer. “I would never be unfair to you, Y/N, and that is not fair.”

“I  _want_  you to have them. You never arrive in time! Have then, Sassy Sans,  _please_ ,” you insisted.

After a few moments and a soft sigh, Sansa popped one of the miniature cakes into her mouth. Her eyes closed and she groaned, shivered noticeably. When she opened her eyes again, you were still gazing at her lovely face. “Y/N?”

You cleared your throat and smiled again. “How was it, Sass?”

“I can still taste the sweetness on my tongue,” she whispered. “It’s enough to make me lose my head. Thank you, Lady Y/N.”

“There are more,” you said, wanting so badly for her to eat them, to see such unfettered beauty again.

“My good Lady…” Sansa’s hand inched towards yours so slowly, but she gripped it fast when she had it, so tightly, as though she would never let it go. 

Your heart was its own creature, and you remembered vividly, just then, standing in these very gardens with Sansa, perhaps months or a year before, and how she pointed out a hummingbird, called it a blessing of nature. The hummingbird in your chest flitted from place to place and your eyes nearly filled with anxious tears. You stroked the inside of her wrist gently.

Then you saw the sight that should kill you, Sansa Stark’s eyes closed, her beautiful lips just slightly parted, closing the few inches of distance between you. On her soft lips, her warm tongue, you tasted sweet lemon and cream.


	2. Chapter 2

For years, your meetings had been as kindred spirits. Two girls, then young women, with no one to trust but one another in King’s Landing. The friendship grew closer after Ned Stark’s murder (though some  _would_  call it an execution, the treacherous snakes), and even more so when Sansa’s engagement to King Joffrey was suddenly ended. No longer under quite so much of Cersei’s scrutiny, as the dowager queen now looked at Lady Margaery, Sansa was not only lighter, but more free.

It was during that fancy dress party when things had changed. So quickly, so perfectly. Every moment since the first that Sansa Stark had kissed you, your heart beat only for her. She revealed to you, over time, that, although she must marry a lord, her interest was only with women. Only with you.

The sweet thing, you did not have it in you to inform her that her future husband was just as mad for the same sex as she was, herself. The thought made you smile, as you went about your embroidery. She would find out for herself, one day, that her husband would not expect her love, that her love could belong solely to you…

And then came the night Shae came to you, took you to Sansa’s rooms, a dark mood on her honey face, let you in, and left.

Oh, you held your darling for hours. Listened to her sob, cry for being engaged now to the Imp. After some while, her face was as red as her hair, and she still clung to you so tightly, silently begging you to fix what would forever remain broken. 

“Sansa,” you whispered, stroking her cheeks. “Sansa, you must take some air. Some cool air on your face. Yes, you must, now come with me.” You took her out onto the tiny balcony with no candlelight and sat beside her on the even smaller two-person bench. You squeezed her hand. “No matter what, Sansa, you are mine. You are my love, do you understand? No man shall ever own your heart, it is mine as mine is yours.”

Instead of answering, she lay her head on your shoulder, slumped against you. “Sing me a song.” Her voice was quiet, pitiful.

You scoffed initially, testing the waters. “Spoiled, spoiled brat.” You arranged her more carefully in your arms. “I am good, I am grounded, Davy says that I look taller. I can’t get my head around it, I keep feeling smaller and smaller. I need my girl…”

After a few more bars, her vigor was renewed, and Sansa wrapped her thin arms around your shoulders, kissed you fiercely as the starlight and the moon peeked out from behind rolling clouds. 

“Give me your heart,” she whispered heatedly, squeezing your body to hers. “Give me your love, give me your life, Y/N, say it is mine, say it is mine again, once more…”

“Seven hells, Sansa,” you whispered back, feeling safe for the first time since you’d set foot in this shit-reeking city. “Yes, Sansa, I’ve promised you, my sweet Lady Stark.”

She stood, towering over you, and you realised that she was still only in her dressing gown, and, before she could untie it, you took her back inside her rooms and shut the balcony doors. 

“I will give you my body,” Sansa said with a heaving chest. “You  _will_  take it, you must. I command it. I will not be touched by another,  not before my love. No matter what is decided  _for_  me, regarding my future,  _you_  are mine, _you_  are my love,  _you_  are the one I will take to my bed.”

Your ears burned with disbelief, as did your face. “Where did you even learn to say such things, Sass?”

Sansa finished untying her dress and pushed you towards her bed, soft breasts in your face. She laid on top of you, refusing to end a string of kisses, each hotter than the one before. She reached for your hand, squeezed it, and placed it between her legs. 

It was so wet, and you knew it had nothing at all to do with the red flower. You groaned instantly as Sansa’s head dipped back. She lay beside you in bed and watched you watch her, your eyes on your fingers, how they moved between perfect, shapely legs. She demanded her kisses, again, and you indulged, fingers circling quickly. You knew how it felt when you touched yourself, used that as a guide to Sansa’s pleasure. Not a long time passed before she held your hand still, thighs clasping around it, keeping it still, but, still, she rode against your hand, brushing impossibly warm, slick flesh against your fingers again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
